Mei Ying and Song Ai Answer Letters
by Rose43219
Summary: Why have one answer the letters when there can be two! Here, Song Ai, the wife of the womanizer strategest Guo Jia, and Mei Ying, the wife of the cold strategest Sima Shi, will answer your letters.
1. Introduction

It might be said:

_**So, it seems like the "Answerng Letters" thing is getting famous, so i thought i would give it a try. The ones that will be answering the letters are:**_

_**1)Mei Ying**_

_**Age:19**_

_**Date of Birth: October 9**_

_**Height:165 cm**_

_**Kingdom:Shu(former), Jin**_

_**Weapon: Chained Whip**_

_**Hair: Long chesnut hair, usually kept in a medium ponytail**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Likes: Meat buns, rabbits, cooking, sweets, dancing, jasmines**_

_**Dislikes: cold weathers, spicy food, fish**_

_**Fears:Spiders, hights, getting lost**_

_**Personality: Mei Ying is a very shy, polite, and kind young lady. She is kind and caring to most around her even sometimes her enemies. She loves making others happy and enjoys helping others. However, at certain moments, she tends to throw some tantrums here and there. Infact, one of her flaws is that she sometimes over do it then she loses her temper.**_

_**Friends: Sima Zhoa(best friend), Zhang Chunhua, Wang Yuanji, Xiaohou Ba, Deng Ai, Wen Yang, Guo Huai**_

_**Husband:Sima Shi**_

_**Background: Mei Ying was casted out of her own clan when she was seven due to her step father fearing that his clan's name would be tainted because of Mei Ying being an illegitimate child. After being left to die in the wilderness, two old couple from Shu took her in and raised her. As she grew up, she befriended and fell for one of Liu Bei's nephew's, Liu Ren. However, during an invasion from Wei, Liu Ren was killed and Mei Ying was forced to marry Sima Shi. The two hated one another and couldn't stand each other one bit. With time, thr two learned to put aside any past hatred for one another and learned to love each other.**_

* * *

_**Song Ai**_

_**Age:20**_

_**Date of Birth:March 20**_

_**Height:170 cm**_

_**Kin**__**gdom:Wei**_

_**Weapon:Iron Wheels**_

_**Hair:Short black hair, above her shoulders**_

_**Eyes: right is green, left is blue**_

_**Likes: training, spicy food, archery, cats**_

_**Dislikes: lazy people, sitting and doing nothing**_

_**Fears:Pandas, tight places**_

_**Personality: Song Ai is a very energetic and cheerful woman. She likes to spend most of her time practicing and training to become a strong warrior to help her master more. Though cheerful, she is very short tempered and doesn't hesitate to speak out her mind in any situation.**_

_**Friends: Xiahou Dan, Xu Huang, Zhang He, Cai Wenji,Li Dian**_

_**Husband:Guo Jia**_

_**Backgroud: Song Ai never met her parents. The day she was born in, her mother intrested Song Ai to her uncle and went on a journey with her husband and was never heard of them again. Song Ai didn't seem to be affected by that and looked up at her uncle as a father figure. A very strong general, Xiahou Jian, a relative to Xiaohou Dan, was taken in into Wei by Cao Cao and thus brought Song Ai with him. There, the young lady met the strategiest, Guo Jia who directly took a liking to her while Song Ai looked down at him. Over time, Guo Jia tried his best to get Song Ai to like him. And he eventually did.**_


	2. Chapter 1

It might be said:

(The minute Mei Ying opened the boxes attached to the letter, the firecrackers blew up in the room.)

**Dear The RED Spy,**

**Thank you…for your warming and dynamic present (People now a days have weird tastes for gift. This is the third one this month)**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Guo Jia,**

**What were you doing with that woman yesterday in the shop? Where you flirting again?!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Guo Jia,**

**You want me to believe that you actually have 89 sisters?! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Song Ai,**

**But darling, this was really my sister. We were just talking.**

**Guo Jia**

* * *

**My soon-going-to-be-bruised husband,**

**Don't you "But darling" me! THAT'S IT! I AM COMING OVER AND BEAT YOU UP!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Dear Sima Shi,**

**No, darling, I haven't seen who took your meat buns.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Sima Shi,**

**Please calm down, I am sure we will find whoever took your meat buns. I can even make you more.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Mei Ying,**

**It was my brother, wasn't it?**

**Sima Shi**

* * *

**Dear Wang Yuanji,**

**Tell Master Sima Zhao to hide. Sima Shi is coming for him. Again.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Wang Yi,**

**Have you seen my idiot husband. He was flirting with his 89th ****sister**** woman! I want to rip him to pieces!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Wang Yi,**

**Okay, I'll ask Jia Xu.**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Dear Jia Xu,**

**Have you seen Guo Jia around? He has been hiding and I can't find him anywhere.**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Jia Xu,**

**Are you sure you are not hiding him in your place. Because if you were, I will rip of that funny goatee of yours!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Song Ai,**

**I assure you, he is not hiding here (What a fierce woman. And my goatee isn't funny!)**

**Jia Xu**

* * *

**Dear Master Zhuge Dan,**

**Uhh…I am sorry that you got hit in the face by a rotten tomato from a crying child. Umm…I hope you feel better? Does that help?**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Zhuge Dan,**

**Well, you can smile…instead off….frowning all the time. Sorry.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Master Xu Zhu,**

**Sure I will participate in your small contest.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Xu Zhu,**

**Eh? It's an eating contest?! I thought it was a fighting contest.**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Lady Zhang Chunhua,**

**NNo my lady, I don't I am going to eat for a whole month. (My stomach REAAALLY hurts! I should've not gone to that contest)**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear uncle Xiahou Dun,**

**I can't find Guo Jia ANYWHERE! If you found him, kick him for me and send him here. I especially don't mind if you crashed him here. And if you didn't, tell anyone who found him to report to me immediately.**

**Song Ai**


	3. Chapter 2

It might be said:

**Dear Xiahou Ba,**

**Why...did you call me big metal...bear?**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Uncle Dun,**

**Nah, leave that big jerk to me. I'll handle him PERSONALLY.**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Uncle Dun,**

**How you ask? Why, i will rip of his hands and bash him with them!**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Zhang He,**

**You...Y-You...WHAAAAAAAT?! HE IS WHERE?! WITH WHOM?! HOW?! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE DID WHAT I THINK HE DID!**

(Song Ai didn't bother to sign it)

* * *

**YOU LITTLE RAT,**

**GUO JIA! SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE WITH THE KITCHEN MAID BARELY CLOTHED! IS THAT TRUE, YOU TWO TIMER MONKEY?! **

(Song Ai didn't sign it)

* * *

**GuO JiA**

**WELL, HOW WOULD YOU TAKE IT IF I TOLD YOU I AM PREGNANT FROM YOUR CLOSE FRIEND JIA XU?!**

**SoNg Ai**

* * *

**SoNG aI,**

** .WHAAAAAT?!**

**gUo jIA**

* * *

(With the letter was attached a box)  
**Master Jia Chong,  
**

**A messenger came by and gave me this box telling me to give it to you. He said it contained…. black nail polish?  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Jia Chong,  
**

**Eh? Mocking you? I am not mocking you.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Jia Chong,  
**

**No really! I wasn't mocking you! The messenger just came by and told me to give it to you, really!  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Lady Bao Sanniang,  
**

**Yes, My lady, I still remember you from Shu. Concerning your recent letter….two things I have to say. Firstly, I have a rabbit pet not a cat. **

**Secondly, from where did you get the idea that I can help a cat to give birth?!  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Sima Yi,  
**

**Uhhh….the whole in the wall? Well….Masters Sima Shi and Sima Zhao where fighting again…and well….you got the picture.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Guan Yinping,  
**

**Haha! I knew you would win the arm wrestling contest! I can't believe that you actually beat Meng Huo, Zhang Fei, and Wei Yan. **

**.AWESOOOOME!  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Sima Yi,  
**

**Hey shortie, how com your hats just keep getting taller each year? I mean, wearing taller hats won't make you taller. And by the way, your **

**blue hat from last year **(she is referring to his DW7 one) **it reminds me of the princess hats I always wished for. Hahaha!  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Song Ai,  
**

**How dare you insult me?! I'll make your life miserable!  
**

**Sima Yi**

* * *

**Shortie with funny hats **(Sima Yi),

**Pfffft! Oh please, I am married to Guo Jia. How can you beat that?  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

(The letter was attached to a box)

**Master Zhuge Liang,  
**

**It's weird that you asked for one of my dresses but here you go. Now, what do you want it for? Is it for your wife?  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Master Zhuge Liang,  
**

**Haha! I can see Sima Yi's face on fire as the steam blows off his funny looking hat! I wish I can see it though…  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Chen Gong,  
**

**Listen you blabber mouth, if you won't stop sending these mocking letters, i'll rip off your hands and slap your funny looking face with them! **

**I already have enough trouble here.  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Dear Master Xu Zhu,  
**

**No! No more meat buns eating contest! I still am havng nightmares about them and i am constantly nausious. Not to mention, i already cook **

**4 full large bowls of them for my husband, but thank you for your kind invitation anyways.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Master Zhug Dan,  
**

**You really want me to teach you how to laugh? Well...okay.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Dear Master Zhuge Dan,  
**

**Uuuum...not like Master Sima Yi.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Master Zhuge Dan,  
**

**Nor like Master Sima Shi.  
**

**Mei Ying**

* * *

**Jia Chong,  
**

**I knew it! I knew it was you who was stealing my precious oranges all along, you sneaky theif!  
**

**Song Ai**

* * *

**Jia Chong,  
**

**How dare you!? Listen you pale rotten fox, if i even see you steppping into my perfect garden, i'll rip off that cheesy smirk of yours and attach **

**it somewhere else! And tell your laughing hyena of a ruler ( she means Sima Shi) that if he takes more ingredients for his meat buns next **

**time from Wei, i'll give him a reason to hate the buns!  
**

**Song Ai**


End file.
